The 9th Prince of Gehenna
by DemonShippingQueen
Summary: Rin and Yukio never grow up together and Rin was raised in Gehenna. Rin was born as a full demon and Yukio a full human. When the Cram School kids go to class to see who may became Tamers. Though they are in for a big surprise when Bon goes to try summoning his familiar. Join the gang as their already strange world is turned even more upside down. Watch as new truths come to light.
1. Chapter 1

**The 9th Demon Prince of Gehenna: The King of Shadows**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(In Assiah)**

Bon sighed as he walked with his friends and his new classmates. The normal half of school had ended about an hour ago and they were all now headed to the other part of the school that only a few knew about. **_"The Cram School for New_ _Wannabe_ _Exorcist_ _s_ _"_** as he likes to call it. It had been a week since the Cram School had started and so far it had just been book reading about what they would be facing if they stuck around long enough to become Exwires. Bon could understand that it was for the ones who didn't know that demons were real and didn't grow up with it like he and his friends had; but it just made him feel bored. Luckily today they were going to see if any of them where Tamer Type Exorcists.

He already knew that he wanted to be an Arias and Dragon Exorcist. An Arias was someone who fights with words from the Bible and Sutras; Dragons were Exorcists who fights with guns. Though now that he thought about it, it might help him with being a Tamer too. If he couldn't use his guns or was stuck chanting, a familiar would be a good idea to help keep him safe and reach his goal faster.

One of his friends tapped him which brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey you okay there Bon?" Asked Shima when he saw his friend lost in his head.

Bon gave a small smile to his friend. "Yeah, just seeing how helpful it would be if I got a familiar."

Konekomaru giggled at that. "That's just like you to add more work to yourself to reach your goal."

"Yeah Bon, we wouldn't want your head to overload on us and blow," Shima add.

Bon just rolled his eyes at them as they headed into the classroom.

 **(In Gehenna)**

Astaroth rested on the ground under a tree in the garden as he stared up at the red sky of his home. He was taking a break from his work. Though he couldn't really call it break as he heard the sound of running coming his way. He let out a sigh as he knew his little time of peace was soon to be over before it could even really start. Getting up so that he now had his back resting on the tree. As the running got closer he turned his head to the direction of it and gave the newcomers a bored look.

"Brother!," One of them shouted at him.

"What do you two want? I was enjoying the quiet." Astaroth shouted back.

"Don't be like that brother," The other said as they reached him. "Besides, doing nothing is boring and not fun at all."

The King of Rot rolled his eyes at his fellow princes as they sat down together next to him under the tree. He didn't hate his brothers but having sometime to yourself was rare and didn't happen to much. You have work to do as a Prince of Gehenna and all the fights you get into with other demons or your own brothers. Their father would fight with them every now and then to keep them fit and strong. It was Satan's way of father-and-son time besides the times when they ate meals together. Though even at meal times he never really talked to them and just listened to them talk or fighting with each other.

"You haven't answered me yet," He told them.

"We were going to go sneak into Assiah without letting father know. Sammy sent us one of his keys saying I was old enough and strong enough to finally see it!", said his youngest brother.

Astaroth laughed to himself at the nickname the youngest gave one of their oldest brothers. Though his nickname was Ashy so he really didn't have room to talk. "Hmmmm, I guess that sounds better then laying around."

His youngest brother gave him a bright smile that not even a life at Gehenna has ever darkened. His father had brought his little brother from Assiah 13 years ago saying that there was now a new prince to join them. The baby in their father's arms was covered in blue flames that looked so much like the King of Gehenna's. Satan raised the baby on his own until the age of 5; after that the other princes got to help raise their new brother. All of them helped their new brother become a strong prince of Gehenna like them and their father. Iblis spent the most time with the young prince to help him control his flames since he was the Demon King of Fire.

"So you'll come with us then!?" The little prince asked, his smile getting bigger.

"Sure why n-," Astaroth did not get to finish what he was going to say as a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and hit them.

"What's going on?!," His other brother asked as he raised his arms to cover his face from the wind.

"I don't know!," He shouted back as he threw up his own arms to cover his face and closed his eyes to the wind that stung them.

The wind got louder but both of them could still hear their little brother speak. To what he was talking to they didn't know, but what they heard him say made their eyes widen.

" _I've heard your call and so I shall come,"_ The voice that came out of their brother's mouth didn't not sound like his carefree self but to that of when he was getting ready to fight.

When their brother finished speaking the wind disappeared just as fast as it had come and when they looked to where their little brother was sitting beside them yet all they say was an empty space like nothing was even there.

 **(Back in Assiah)**

"Now you just need to put some drops of your blood on the paper and say the first thing that comes to you." The teacher told them after he had summoned his own familiar to show them what to do.

Bon watched as his classmates tried to summon a familiar, but only two of them were able to. One was a blonde girl who summoned a baby Greenman; the other was a purple haired girl who summoned two Byakkos. One of the kids in his class didn't even try to summon a familiar and just stared at the paper with their puppet before letting it go and fall to the floor. Bon looked at his own paper as he dropped some of his blood on it. As soon as his blood hit the paper he could hear a voice in his head and he opened his mouth to speak them.

" _Hear my voice and come at my command to see my goals become realty!"_ He shouted and watched as the paper glowed blue when he was done speaking.

A little blue flame came out of the paper that made everyone's eyes widened at it. Every one had seen that fire before; they had all seen fire like that 13 years ago. The Blue Night. A voice came from the flame that snapped them out of anything that blue fire had brought to their mind.

" _I've heard your call and so I shall come,"_ The voice said as the little flame jumped from the paper and started to grow bigger and shape into a form.

Everyone watched as the little fire turned into a large flame and slowly took the form of a person. Everyone was scared that Satan himself was going to come out of the flame and kill them. Even though a part of them knew that the Lord of Gehenna could not come to the Assiah by a simple familiar summoning on a piece of paper. especially by someone who wasn't even an Exwire yet. They watched as the blue flame started to take the form of a young male maybe in their early teens. The flames started to slowly disappear leaving just a dark night blue-black hair boy with pointed ears and sharp black nails that looked like claws. The boy raised his head and everyone saw that his eyes were the same blue as the fire he had come from.

The boy's eyes met with Bon's as they knelt to one knee like a knight would to their master but when the boy spoke once more to the new Tamer made everyones' eyes widened even more.

" _My name is Rin. The 9th Prince of Gehenna and the Demon King of Shadows. What do you wish of me, my Master?"_

 **A/N: Hello my dears! I hope you like my first story! Please tell me what you like of in your reviews! I well update when ever I can and I'm already working of Ch. 2!**

 **My Chapter was Bata by my beloved Badger.**

 **See you soon dearlings!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon king of Shadows**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Last time)**

" _My name is Rin. The 9th Prince of Gehenna and the Demon King of Shadows. What do you wish of me, my Master?"_

 **(Now) (Bon's pov)**

Bon didn't know what to do or think for that matter. There was a Demon King kneeling in front of him calling him Master! He flinched a little when the demon started to stand up, even though he would call anyone a liar if they said they saw him do so. Getting a little out of his shocked state he looked at the Demon King better. The demon looked no more then 13 and was half a head shorter than him. He was wearing normal black jeans with dark red boots that went half way up his leg with white fur that had two red lines on it on top of them. The end of a sky blue shirt was sticking out of his sweatshirt that had it's hood down. The demon had one of their hands in their pant pocket while the other one just hung at his side. Their skin looked pale like they had never been out in the sun before **(Gehenna doesn't have a sun)** , but it didn't look like a sickly pale which was good. **(Beta Note: Not like any of that twilight bulls***)** Wait, why did he just think that? He had already seen the demon's pointed ears and black clawed nails, but when the demon was talking he got to see a glimpse of their fangs too.

Bon snapped out of his thoughts by his teacher's voice yelling at him.

"Mr Suguro! Snap out of it and quickly rip the summoning paper!" Their teacher, Mr. Neuhaus, shouted.

"Oh…...right!" He looked away from the demon and down at his hands at the summoning paper; or where the little piece of paper should have been. When he looked down at his hands to rip the paper his hands were empty. "W-what?"

"You called on this little thing Master?"He heard the demon say.

When he looked up at the demon again he saw him holding the paper that should have been in his hands in between the claws of the demon. **(Anyone who has read or watched Death Note Rin is holding the paper nails like how he hold things.)** He turned it over this way and that way before he put it in his pocket of his jeans. Once it was safe in his pocket he looked back at his Master.

"I'll find something better to hold my circle on later Master," The demon told him with a smile that looked cute on him.

'Why in Gehenna did I think that!' Bon thought to himself.

Before Bon could open his mouth to try and talk to the demon for the first time he saw Mr. Neuhaus's familiar, a one headed Naberius that was walking on all four legs and had a tail, attack the Demon King from behind.

"Kill the demon!" He heard his teacher shout at his familiar.

" _ **Young Lord!"**_ Kamiki's familiars shouted as they watched the two demons start to fight. Little did Bon know that he just understood the language of the demons.

 **(Rin's pov)**

Rin landed hard on the floor before he was picked up and thrown across the classroom. He turned in the air like a cat and landed on his feet. He let out and angry growl at the demon that attacked him. He knew it was not the poor Naberius's fault that it attacked him. No, it was that older human that was dressed in something that was all black and looked like a weird dress to him. His big brother Sammy dressed better then that, and that was saying something if you ever seen how his brother dressed.

" _ **Stand down now Naberius!"**_ Rin growled at his attacker.

" _ **I wish I could my young Lord, but I can not,"**_ The demon said as it started to slowly walk closer. **_"As long as the circle is still intact I must obey my own Master. I am sorry my Lord. Please do not hate me for this."_**

" _ **It is okay I know it is not your wish to attack me."**_ Rin let the demon know he harbored no hatred for it. _**"I shall break your circle and send you back to our home. Once there please tell my brother, your King, that I am safe."**_

" _ **I shall do as you asked my Lord,"**_ The Naberius said as it bowed it's head before jumping to attack once again.

As they continued to fight, the Naberius lead Rin closer to the chalk circle at the front of the classroom. It had landed some good hits on Rin ripping three deep claw marks holes in his black sweatshirt. He also had a cut under his left eye that still had not healed yet because it had some of the Naberius's blood in it; which made it heal slower. Rin had landed some solid hits as well. The Naberius was now missing an arm and one of it back legs were broken.

" _ **There my Lord. The circle is right behind you."**_

Rin didn't move out of the way as the demon grabbed him around his neck and threw him once again. Rin flew over the heads of his Master and the other young humans in the room before landing once again on his feet like a cat before the Naberius's circle. He gave a quick nod to the demon before looking at the demon's master as he spoke in the human language again.

"I send you back home to Gehenna!" Rin shouted as he used his foot to erase some of the circle.

" _ **Thank you my Lord. I shall pass your words to my king."**_ The Naberius said as it vanished.

"For being an older human Exorcist you sure are stupid." Rin growled at the one eyed human. "You should know attacking someone's familiar for no reason is like saying you are attacking their Master."

"I wasn't attacking Mr Suguro just you, filth of Satan." The human spat back at him.

Rin let out a deep growl that filled the whole room as everyone started to feel the room get warmer.

"You DARE to call me filth?!" Rin started to raise one of his clawed hands to strike at the man in front of him but was stopped by a voice behind them.

"RIN STOP!"

His claws stopped just inches in front of his target's face. The room stopped getting warm as Rin turned to look at the one who called out to him. His Master stood tall and had a look in his eyes that just screamed power. It sent a shiver down Rin's back that he quite liked.

"But Master he….."

"No Rin! You will not harm Mr Neuhaus!" Bon shouted as he gave Rin a hard look. "If you attack him it would look bad on me that I let my familiar attack a teacher who was just trying to keep his students safe. They would either throw me into jail or kill me as punishment for what you did. Would you want that to happen to me?"

Rin's eyes widen at his Master's words as he quickly pulled his claws away way from the older human. He began to shake his head back and forth really fast as ran over to his human. He had not thought of that in his anger for the Naberius master.

"No I don't want that to happen to you Master! I'm sorry I wasn't thinking in my anger! I never would want you to be hurt because of me!" Rin said as he stood in front of his Master. Small little tears started to form in the corner of his eyes to show how sorry he was to his Master. "I will take any punishment you see fit to make up for what I have done.

 **(Bon's pov)**

Bon had just seen everything going on around him with a state of shock. It was Kamiki who snapped him out of it again by telling that he need to take command of his familiar before it got to out of hand. He snapped out of his shock again right when the Demon King was about to attack their teacher. Bon shouted the first thing that came to him. He spoke as if he was talking to a child who took a cookie before dinner but with as much power that he could into his words. He needed to show that he was the one in power not the demon.

However, now the demon was in front of him looking like it was about to cry for making him angry and almost getting him hurt. This was his familiar though so he knew he could not show any weakness of any kind. If he did it would not only mean his death but the death of his friends too.

Before he got to say anything else to the almost crying demon the door to the classroom opened with a loud bang and a man dressed like a clown walking into the room. He had only see this man a few times but he know who he was. The man who had just walked in was the President of True Cross Academy. To the normal human he was know as Johann Faust the Fifth, but to us who lived in the world of the demons we knew him as the demon Mephisto Pheles.

 **(No ones pov)**

"Hello everyone! I heard something was going on in here so I came to see what it is." He had a hand above his eyes like he was looking at something really far away. When his eyes landed on Rin standing in front of Bon trying to dry his eyes Mephisto's own eyes widened before a smile grew on his face. "Oh my, well isn't this a surprise."

He turned to their teacher as if he hadn't said anything. "So what happened here?"

Mr. Neuhaus straightened before he spoke. "Everything went normally and we got two Tamers out of the group so far; but when Mr Suguro went to see if he would get a familiar is when things changed."

"Oh," Mephisto said curiosly. "How so?"

"When Mr Suguro summoned his familiar a Prince from Gehenna came out. When I told Mr Suguro to rip his paper the demon took it from him and put it in it's pocket. I then had my familiar that I summoned earlier to show the class how to do it to attack the other demon. It spoke to my familiar as they fought in their language before it broke my circle. Once my familiar was gone it spoke to me and then attacked me."

"That's a lie! I almost attacked you because you called me 'filth of Satan'! If it hadn't been for my Master stopping me I would have taken that other eye of yours!" Rin shouted at them.

"Mr Suguro was able to stop you in your anger?" Mephisto aske the younger demon.

"Yes sir I was," Answered Bon.

"Well then I see you have everything well in hand." He told everyone happily. "I thing that is enough of one day so the rest of the day will be a free day. Mr Suguro I would like you and your familiar to come with me to my office. We have something we need to talk about."

 **(In Mephisto's Office)**

"Well the first thing I would like to say in congratulations for being able to summon a Prince of Gehenna. There has been only one other who has been able to do this in this lifetime." Mephisto told them as he sat in his chair.

"Who was the first to do it?" Asked Bon.

"That is not important for you to know right now. No, I think what you need to know right now is a way to hide Rin from normal humans and other Exorcists. I will only let some Exorcists know of Rin so that they can help you keep an eye on him. You will also be moving into a different dorm that isn't filled with normal humans."

"Okay I understand sir, but I had something I wanted to ask you." Bon said as he crossed his arms.

"And what would that be Mr Suguro?" Mephisto hummed.

"How did you know my familiar's name? It has not once been said since we were in the classroom or since we got here."

Mephisto's smile that had never left his face grew wider and a dark glint flashed in his eyes. "I've know Rin since he was very young Mr Suguro."

Said demon was busy looking all around Mephisto's office like a child seeing something new for the first time. When he heard his name he turned back to the two others in the room with a big smile on his face. Bon was trying really hard to tell himself that his familiar didn't not look really cute like that.

"Your office is so big Mephy! You weren't lying when you said you were important in Assiah!" Rin told the demon behind the desk.

"Have I ever lied to you before? Why would this be any different?" Mephisto asked with a pout on his face.

"Ashy said that you were filled with shit and were just trying to make yourself sound cool," Rin answered.

Mephisto looked a little pissed at that. "Yes well I will have a talk with him about that later. Now dear I think it would be a good idea for you to change in to the form I helped you with for when you are not in the dorm and when Mr Suguro doesn't need you."

"Okay!" Rin said happily as he snapped his fingers.

Bon had to cough and try to push a cloud of light blue smoke away from him. When he looked to where Rin had been standing right next to him all he saw was empty air. That was until he looked down at the ground. There standing on all fours where Rin once stood was a black cat.

"Rin?"

The cat looked up at him with a wide smile on it's face. "Yes Master?!"

 **A/N: Hello there my dears! I loved reading what you all had to say about the first chapter! Katey (creepsalote78 on deviantart) I would love to see what you would come up with your art ^_^ ~3**

 **I hope you like this chapter. It is 5 pages long while the first chapter was only 3. I made this chapter for my beta as an X-Mas gift. So I hope you all love this chapter as much as my beloved Badger did!**

 **Badger: Hi. (Ok so what should I say to make a good first impression) Let it be known that if it weren't for me I'm sure this would have been uploaded weeks later.(Perfect.) Anywho it is really fun being the crashtest dumm- I mean lucky person to read her work and I can't wait to do more.**

 **Writer: Oh there you are sweety! Come I need you to beta the next chapter and the chapter I made for a new story I'm working on!**

 **Badger: Send help. Animal Control preferably.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow King**

 **Chapter 3**

 **(No ones pov)**

Yukio let out a sigh as he walked over to the old boy's dorm with his things. He had just gotten back from a mission that he had to go on after he was finished with the normal half of school. He missed the first days of teaching Cram School but that was okay. He was just going to give his students double the work when he got back. However, as soon as he got back he got a call from Mr. Pheles. He had picked it up hoping it wouldn't be another mission only to hear that he was moving to watch over one of his Cram School students and their familiar. That was all he was told by the demon before he hung up on him; not even giving him a chance to even say hello. He guessed it couldn't be so bad if he just had to watch a single student and their demon. Oh, how wrong he was. Once he finally got there and opened the door he was met with loud noises.

"Hey Bon! Have you seen where I left my school books?," said one voice from upstairs.

"How the hell should I know where you last put them Shima! Why don't you ask Konekomaru, he's the one you're sharing a room with!," shouted a voice from somewhere downstairs.

"You left them in the kitchen Shima!," a third voice also shouted from downstairs.

"Stop shouting!," A girl's voice shouted. "Some people are trying to work on their homework in here!"

"Sorry Miss Kamiki!" The third voice shouted back.

Yukio just stood in front to the front doors wondering what was going on.

'There was suppose to be only one person living here with me right? Plus this was the boy's dorm so why did I hear a girl's voice?' He asked himself in his head.

The sound of something running down the stairs snapped him out of his mind as he saw a black cat run by.

"What?," He said out loud. "Kuro?"

The cat's ears twitched at the sound before it stopped and turned to look at him. It smiled and run up to him. As it got closer Yukio got a better look at it and saw that it wasn't his father's familiar. This cat was pure black that shined dark blue when the light hit it. It had only one long tail and no horns on its head. When he saw the shade of blue in the cat's eyes he almost stopped breathing. They were the same color of the flames of Gehenna.

"Hello there! You most be the Exorcist that is going to watch my Master and me right?" The Cat asked.

'Him and his master? Oh, so this must be the demon familiar. That would explain why it can talk and have those eyes,' He thought. "Yes, that is me. I was told it would just be you and your master that I would be living with. Why do I hear more then one voice inside? And why did I hear a girl's voice?" He asked the cat demon.

"Master told his friends about what Mephy told you. They thought it would be a cool idea to join us since we would be the only ones here. The two girls here thought it was good idea as well. The purple haired one said it was be perfect place to work on their demon work without worrying about the normal students in the other dorms; so her and her friend joined too. The last girl in our class said she had to help her mother out with their shop but would come over after school with us so she can work on her school work with us." The cat said happily as its tail swayed back and forth behind it.

"I was told that the reason that your master had to be moved to this dorm was because it was to hide you from others in addition to watching you." Yukio told the cat.

"Yes, you are to make sure no one sees my true form and powers besides the ones who have already seen it, but Master's friends and classmates have already seen them and know who I am so it's okay for them to live with us." The demon told him.

"Hey Rin, where are you?" The second voice from earlier called out.

"Coming Master!," The demon cat called back. "Follow me Mr. Exorcist, I'll take you to my Master. He is sitting in the kitchen right now with one of his friends."

Yukio nodded and followed the cat to the kitchen. 'So its name is Rin.'

 **(Bon's pov)**

Bon was going over some school notes for his normal part of school with Konekomaru in the kitchen when his familiar walked in with someone behind him. They had short brown hair, light blue eyes, wore glasses, and had three moles on his face. Two under his left eye and another on the bottom half of his face on the right side. They were in a full Exorcist outfit but they didn't look much older then them. There was also something else about the guy that Bon couldn't put his finger on and seemed to escape his mind.

"Hello there sir," Konekomaru said on his right. "My name is Miwa Konekomaru. Who might you be?"

Rin jumped on to the table and sat down on Shima's school books that were on his left. "He's the Exorcist that is going to live with us and watch Master and me."

The Exorcist nodded. "Yes, that's right. My name is Yukio Okumura. I'm also one of your teachers but I was away on a mission so I missed the first days of Cram School."

'This guy is our teacher too?,' Bon thought. "My name is Ryuji Suguro and I'm Rin's master."

"Ah, so you are the one I am meant to watch. I didn't know that I would be watching the rest of my class as well though." Yukio told them

"Sorry about that Mr. Okumura. Bon, Shima, and I grow up together and we have always been together. We didn't want a dorm to come between us and seeing as this one is so empty and has enough room for all of us it didn't seem like it would be an issue." Konekomaru told their teacher.

"I understand Mr. Miwa. That is fine as long as everyone one is okay with it." He turned to look back at Bon. "Now Mr. Suguro I wasn't told much about your demon and why he needs to hide. Would you please take me to your room and tell me your story?"

"Sure that's fine," Bon told him as he started to get up. Rin jumped from where he was sitting onto his shoulders. "This way."

 **(Rin's pov)**

Bon had just finished telling the Exorcist, Yukio, about what happen a few days ago. He had left out the parts about what Rin looked like in his human form and Yukio even asked them why he wouldn't tell

him.

"Mephy said not to unless he gives the okay himself in person. I was even given the rule not to change into my human form unless I'm with someone who has already seen it or I'm alone with my Master." Rin told Yukio as he laid on Bon's shoulders.

"Then I will have to speak with Mr. Pheles later then," Yukio said as he pushed up his glasses. "Rin, I would like to ask you why you call Mr. Suguro master like it's a name."

Rin rubbed his head on Bon's cheek. "Master has not told me to call him by his name yet. Until he tells me otherwise I well keep calling him Master."

"I find it strange that a Prince of Gehenna would be so happy to call someone lower than them their master," Yukio told the cat demon.

Rin looked back over at the young Exorcist. "I guess it is a bit weird but that is how I was told a demon who becomes a familiar should act," Rin told him. "Any demon who becomes a familiar should show respect to their masters and be happy unless the human treats you like nothing but a tool. The better a human treats their familiar the better their bond well be and the stronger they well be together in fights."

"Who told you all that?," Asked Bon. This was the first time he heard something like this from a demon. He was told many times that demons were just tools and that Tamers who got to friendly with their demons were stupid and too softhearted. They would never see it coming when their familiar killed them once they fully trusted them with their life without a second thought. Bon told Rin this and Yukio nodded in agreement with Bon's words.

Rin growled and his tail whipped back and forth angrily once he heard that. "It was my father that told me. He tells that to all the new demons that are born in Gehenna. The only time a demon would do that is because the human treated their demon like trash. All demons are told to be proud if you become a human's familiar. It is a sign that you have been chosen to help the worlds. If you are summoned it means that human has a strong soul that can hold your power. Many demons have even found their mates by becoming familiars. The only time a demon would kill their master is because that human treated them like they were nothing but beasts!"

Heat waves started to come out of his fur. He had known many demons that were hurt by their masters and had to kill them. There was one demon that had to kill their master who later killed themselves because their master was their mate. It was a sad day in Gehenna as that demon was a good friend to the royal family. A growl started to come from Rin's chest as he thought about all the demons that had fallen due to the treatment of a cold hearted Tamer.

Both Bon and Yukio stared at Rin as they watched his anger continue to rise. Bon raised one of his hands and placed it on top of the demon cat's head. The growling didn't stop until he started to move his fingers back-and-forth and began to pet him. Both teens watched as Rin's angry growls died down and he slowly began to purr. Rin leaned his head into the hand that was calming him down. The anger was still there but he was in more control now. When asked why he had gotten so mad he told them why. He told them about the many demons that had become broken after killing their Tamers and the one demon that killed themselves after they killed their human because they were their mate.

"Wait the demon's Tamer was their mate? That can happen? A demon having a human mate?" Bon asked the cat demon.

"Yes, it is common for some demons and humans to become mates. It's not just Tamer and their familiar that can become mates, though it is how happens the most of the time. Some demon either find a way in to Assiah or ask my Father if they may go through the gates. When a demon cannot find their mate in Gehenna then they look for them in Assiah." Rin told them as he jumped down from Bon's shoulders.

"I have heard of demons and human coming together before but I never heard it be explained like that before." Yukio said as he watch Rin move to lay down on Bon's pillow.

"Even though demon and human mates are common, only their mates and the families that are made by the two coming together are the only ones that know what I have told you. There are many humans that don't like the idea of two coming together and give them a hard time. My mother was killed because of this. Since she was with the king of Gehenna she was seen as an enemy and a traitor to all Exorcists. You see, the higher the level the demon is the more you will be watched and seen as a soon-to-be traitor if you become that demons mate." Rin wrapped himself in a ball and laid his head down on his tail. "This is why Mephy wanted to keep me hidden as much as possible. Not only will the higher-ups watch my every step but they would kill my Master if they think I'm getting out of hand. If my Tamer is killed there is nothing else keeping me in this world since he is the one that summoned me here. If I ever find a mate then they would kill them too in hopes I would soon follow them. The reason father has never ended his life after one of his mates died is because he takes their soul before they can fully leave to the land of souls."

Bon looked at his familiar in surprise at everything that he was just told. He couldn't believe that it seemed like the Exorcists were more the bad guys then the demons were. He looked over at Yukio and saw that he was thinking the same thing but there was also something else he was thinking about as well. Bon didn't ask what else he was thinking seeing as it wasn't his business to ask. Instead he turned back to Rin and asked him if he could share what he told them to the others.

"Sure, it's fine with me Master. It will save me time for having to say it again later. Now if you don't mind I think I will take a little cat nap." Rin told them with a wink before closing both of his eyes to go to sleep.

Bon just shook his head to the joke the demon made as he lead Yukio out of his room and back down to the kitchen.

Rin opened his eyes again once he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore. He got up and jumped off the bed and closed the windows so no one could look in from the outside. Once that was done he turned back into his human form and took out the summoning paper he had taken from his Master. He sat down at his Master desk and pulled a few more things from his pockets that he "found" when he went out at night when everyone was sleeping. He had maybe about an hour until someone came back up to come "wake him up from his nap". His Master and that young Exorcist would have told the others everything he had told them by then so he would put his nap time to good use until it was over.

 **A/N: Hello my dears! Sorry this chapter took so long to get updated! There was school that got in the way and me being lazy as well.**

 **Badger: Oh, so you admit?**

 **Me: Yeah, Yeah I admit. Happy?**

 **Badger: Yes. Now you can't blame it now me.**

 **Me: Badger, my beloved beta, also just gotten a job so we have to work around that when a chapter gets finished. I well also be look for work but I'll be working on new chapter when I'm not looking.**

 **I hope you liked this new chapter my lovely readers! The next chapter is being make right now so I hope I can get the up for you soon. Please tell me what you think in your reviews! Until next chapter my dears!**


	4. Chapter 4

**King of Shadows**

 **Chapter 4**

 **(Rin's Pov)**

Rin let out a sigh as he finished the first part of what he was working on. It took more energy than he thought it would. True it was his first time doing a spell like this, but he had seen one of his older brothers do it and asked them how to do it. As he looked down at his work that laid in his hand, he smiled at doing a perfect job on his first try. Putting it, and a few other things, back into his pocket Rin stood up and stretched out his back. Hearing a few pops he let out another sigh as he changed into his cat form once again. Opening the window to let the outside light back, in he jumped back on to Bon's bed and laid down on the pillow. He had a few minutes to have a quick nap that everyone thought he had been having all this time. The short rest would at least give him some of his energy that he used back, even if only a little bit of it.

 **(No One's Pov)**

"Wow, that is a lot to take in," Shima said as he laid the top half of his body on to the table that he was sitting at in the dorm's kitchen. "If any of you smell smoke it might be coming from me because my brain is fried."

"Great, now he'll be even more stupid then before," Izume whispered loudly to her best friend from her place at the long table.

"Izume, that wasn't very nice to say," Her friend, Paku, told her. Though the girl couldn't help but laugh a little at what she said.

"It's a lot to take in all that once. You can't really blame Shima for feeling like that. Even my head is hurting a little after all of that," Konekomaru told the two girls. "Though it also seems hard to believe that what Rin said is also true. I have never once heard of anything like that before and we live with a family that has a snake demon's blood running through them back home. They have never said anything like this or even hinted about it."

"Then that would just prove what Rin said that only family would know and that it's kept between them," said Paku. "They might even have wanted to tell you but were afraid of it being overheard by the wrong people," She added. "Rin said that the higher-ups watch people with demon blood and humans that may become a demon's mate. They wouldn't want people to think that not all demons are pure evil. That way they wouldn't fight or kill them when they are ordered to without any reason as to why they would have to do it if they weren't doing anything wrong."

"Once they start asking questions like that, they would start to be seen as traitors or perhaps under a demons' control," added Shiemi. She had been called over to the dorm once Bon and Yukio had returned from upstairs and told everyone that they had something that everyone needed to hear. "I'm sure if you give them a call or maybe write a letter to ask them to see if what Rin was true or not."

"Though that may be a good idea we'd need to go through all that trouble," Paku told them with a smile.

"PAKU!," Shouted Izume.

"What do you mean Ms Noriko?," Asked Yukio

Paku just turned her smile to Izume and placed a calm hand on her friends arm. Izume glared at her best friend before she let out a sigh. Then was no winning when Paku was giving her that smile.

"I have fox demon blood running through me," Izume told them as she looked away from everyone and at a wall. "I won't give you my full family history but the Kamiki clan was started when a human made a deal with a fox demon to help them seal away a nine tailed fox that had gone crazy. It took them a long time to find a spell that would work on it and to also find the nine tails when they did find a way. Once the nine tails was sealed away they told each other their feelings and the rest is history."

She turned back to look at everyone again. "What Rin said is true. When my clan was first started they were watched very closely and it took years before they stopped and forgot about us. Those in my family haven't married a demon in a long time. Mostly normal humans or other Exorcists, but the story of how the clan was started and the world Rin spoke of have been past down to each new child of the clan without fail throughout the ages."

Everyone but Paku looked at Izume with either surprise or wonder in their faces.

"Well I can honesty say that I didn't see that one coming at all, but that does explain why your eyebrows remind me of a fox's now," Bon said finally breaking the silence.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY EYEBROWS!"

Everyone began to laugh as they watched Izume try to kill Bon but Paku was holding her back. Once Bon stopped laughing he asked Shima if he could go get Rin from upstairs and wake him from his nap. Shima agreed as he jumped out of his seat and headed over to the stairs. Once he was out of everyone's line of sight, he took out his phone and sent a quick text before he reached the door. Once at the top of the stairs he headed over to Bon and Rin's room. Opening the door, he took a look around until he saw the black cat lying on the pillow sleeping.

 **(Mephisto's Pov)**

Mephisto was working on some paperwork when his cell started to ring letting him know that someone was calling.

"Hmm? Now who could be calling me? I'm not expecting Yukio for at least another few hours."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled his pink cellphone out with all of its little charms hanging off it. He took a quick look at the name that was flashing on screen and a smile grew on his face. Hitting the answer button, he raised the phone to his ear and greeted the person who called.

"Why hello! To what do I deserve a call for you my beloved friend?," Mephisto answered.

"Still weird as ever you pink demon," The caller said. "I called you because I got a call that my familiar isn't needed anymore and that I'm being sent to a new place for a job. This job just so happens to be in your school."

Mephisto's smile grew. "Really now? That is quite interesting."

"Oh don't try giving that BS of not knowing anything Mephisto. I know far too well to fall for that and you know it. Now either you tell what the hell it is you want me over there for now or wait until I get over there and get finished killing your ass to tell me."

Mephisto didn't say anything for a while as he turned his chair to look out of the large windows behind him.

"Hello?" The caller called out after a minute of still on answer.

"I'm still trying to decide which option to pick from," The demon responded.

"Oh for the love of-!" The caller shouted. "I'll see you in two hours Mephisto Pheles and I'm going to kick your damn ass!" The caller continued to shout before hanging up on the demon.

Mephisto just continued to smile as he closed his phone. A small chuckle could be heard from him as he rested his head on his closed fist. "Well it looks like I have a date in two hours," He said to himself.

His phone made a dinging noise telling him that he had gotten a text. Looking down at the sender his chuckle grew louder. "Right on time. Now I just need to wait for my other calls to come in."

 **(In Gehenna) (First person Pov)**

'Well this is just great. This is not something we saw coming at all and father doesn't seem to give two shits at all about what's happened. Even though he was the one to tell us that Rin was going to Assiah.' I though to myself as I walked out of my father's room. 'I mean sure we were going to break the rule anyway but I only meant for it to be a short trip and that the two kings with him would keep an eye on him or anything that would attack us. But _NOOO_ , things just had to go wrong before the party even started. It's a pain in the ass that's what it is.'

Rin had been summoned to Assiah a week ago right in front of me and another one of our brothers. 'That's the same brother I'm looking for right now too.' As soon as it happened we gather the rest of our brothers, but one, and went to our father to tell everyone what happened. Our father did nothing aws the rest of our brothers started asking us questions that we couldn't answer.

When father spook he just told us that we were not allowed to follow Rin into Assiah and that his life is now in the hands of our brother that chose to live there. No one knew what to do after that so we ran off and started fights with anyone and anything that fell into our line of sight. We had just lost our cute little brother that was the only pure light in all of Gehenna, so we were just a little pissed that we couldn't do anything.

'I can't stand it anymore! I miss my baby brother! I know for a fact that Astaroth had left the day after Rin left. I saw one of his demons talking to him before he ran off somewhere and now he hasn't been see since. There is now way I'm leave him to watch Rin alone.'

He reached to the door that he was looking for and could hear the sound of something moving behind them. No, he was going to leave Gehenna and he wasn't going alone. After he got his brother to agree to come with him, 'And I know he will', I was going to make a call to someone I haven't talk to in a very long time.

 **A/N: Hello my dears! Sorry this took so long. I had a little writer's block and had to change a few things. Then there was school and my Badger's school and work holding the chapter off too. Life comes first before my fanfiction my dears, I hope you understand. We loved reading all our reviews! It makes us happy knowing that you like our work. Do you have anything to say to the lovely dears my badger?**

 **Beta Badger: I only delayed this fic by a week tops, don't bring me down too _ But yes I hope you all enjoy this chapter. My lovely author has been doing a great job so far, but too many compliments gives her a big head. I can't wait to talk to you all again in the next chapter next year.**

 **Author: It won't take that long I promise! See you all next time my dears! Please tell what you think of this chapter in your reviews!**


End file.
